


The Dildo Who Drove

by econator



Series: Team Hair Fabulous [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, Post Hookup Angst, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econator/pseuds/econator
Summary: Flash fic in response to the question, 'Why is Carlos wearing Nico's fireproofs?'





	The Dildo Who Drove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Carlos pulled out of Nico, panting in the sleepy relaxedness of the afterglow. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, and rested his cheek against his shoulder, hoping he'd stay a moment. He ran his hands over the firm, defined abs. Carlos pictured what he'd look like in a bed, all rumpled hair and flushed skin.  _I'd fuck him face to face. Watch his face as he makes those quiet, filthy moans_.

'Thanks,' Nico said, patting his hand and turning around. He kissed Carlos' forehead, and ran his hand through his hair, fixing it in the reflection of the countertop fridge door. Carlos dropped his hands from where they were resting on Nico's hips, feeling spurned. 'You're really good,' Nico said, patting his shoulder as he stepped around Carlos. He pulled his pants and overalls up, and donned the fireproof shirt that had been dumped on the table. 'Thanks again.' He walked out the door.

'That was my shirt,' Carlos said to the closed door. He slipped the condom off his dick, tying it off before he stuffed it back in the wrapper. Bitterness churned in his stomach as he pulled his pants and overalls up. He wiped Nico's come off the table. _You always treat me like I'm just a dildo with a mouth that you can fuck before I give you what you really want. To you, I'm just a dildo who drives. Well, I'll get what I really want: some kind of acknowledgement that I exist as more than a fuck doll for you_. He pulled Nico's shirt over his head and tied the arms of his overalls around his waist, determined to make sure people saw the evidence that Nico wasn't as straight as he liked everyone to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's attitude comes from the kind of fragile masculinity he performs so diligently. That type aren't usually great at the feels.


End file.
